Would it be Beautiful?
by Innocent99
Summary: Hinata smoothed his red hair away from his face with a soft smile, tracing the Love kanji on his forhead with soft fingers. He was so beautiful..it was such a tragedy to see him suffer so...to see him struggle to come to terms with his new found humanity


**Innocent: I get bored..I listen to mmusic..and a fanfic is born Xx Don't flame me for the Kelly Clarkson song..I don't listen to her..I head the song of teh radio and thought hmmm...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a boombox and a computer...oh..and the plot...**

**Would It be Beautifull?**

Brows furrowed he thrashed in her arms, Hinata hummed softly smoothing the lines on his face away cooing sweet nothings in his ear untill he was again asleep, the nightmare chased off.

Flashback

_"I Never sleep Hinata-chan." His voice was cold and he edged away at their closeness._

_"Why not?" She had asked curiously looking up at him through her lashes shyly. It was hard to imagine the cold, heartless, Gaara would end up her best friend and much more..but here they were, sitting in his Konoha apartment, his home away from Suna and the Kazekage was so easily saying he never slept?_

_"I never could. Shukaku..used to take over my body, I just go into meditation instead."_

_"What..what if I watched over you tonight? Then would you sleep?" He had disagreed at first but reluctantly gave into her pleading eyes..he never was able to resist them..for some damned reason._

End of flashback

**He drowns in his dreams**

**An exquisite extreme I know**

**He's as damned as he seems**

Hinata smoothed his red hair away from his face with a soft smile, tracing the Love kanji on his forhead with soft fingers. He was so beautiful..it was such a tragedy to see him suffer so...to see him struggle to come to terms with himself and..his new found humanity. Since the first day they had become friends she had wanted to take that pain away..throw it away forever..but one learns quickly that pain such as Gaara's didn't just vanish so easily, so she started slow. One issue at a time..coaxing him to talk..even told him things about her no one had ever known. She had laughed when he had declared so suprisingly that both their fathers were bastards. She had tackled him into a hug when he had laughed with her..of course she had turned as red as a cherry but it had been worth it. Gaara had a genuine laugh..a genuine smile.

**And more heaven than a heart could hold**

**And if I try to save him**

**My whole world could cave in**

**It just ain't right**

**No, It just ain't right**

Of course it wasn't just talking, he'd go into his past, get so angry..he'd hit her on several occasions, locking himself away and leaving her alone. The next time they saw each other he'd apologized..tell her she just needed to stay away..that he was a monster and was undeserving of her love and support...her friendship. She had smiled brightly at him.

"Sorry Gaara-kun..you aint getting rid of me that easily!"

**Oh and I don't know**

**I don't know what is after**

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

Her eyes looked awayfrom him to his room, resting on a stuffed teddy bear. She smiled, nearly giggled. His sevententh birthday she had had to beg Temari to give her his birthdate because he had refused, using the excuse he never celebrated it because it was a worthless, everyday date. The look on his face when she had arrived at his apartment that month while he was visiting with a home-made birthday cake a botle of soda and a brightly wrapped present was priceless. He had tried to supress the exitment, he had kissed her that day. It was the most wonderfull thing. She still remebered that day, with a hand pressed to her lips, remebering his awkward cough as he had pulled away then tore into his birthday cake as if it was the best-tasting thing in the world.

**And if I could hold on**

**Through the tears and the laughter**

**Would it be beautiful?**

**Or just a beautiful disaster**

He was a mess, a ticking bomb ready to explode, a disaster..but he was beautiful..Hinata bent over nuzzled his nose..but he was her beautiful disaster and she wouldnt have him anyother way. Their relationship grew, from friendly to...shyly romantic. He had suprised her on valentines day with a stone rose, made from his sand, and another kiss.

Her strong..cold..emotionless yet emotion-filled crush...grew..from a crush..to love. She, Hinata Hyuuga loved Gaara of the Sand.

If one should ask of Naruto she would blink and ask "Naruto who? Oh..him! How is he doing?"

**He's magic and myth**

**As strong as what I believe**

**A tragedy with**

**More damage than a soul should see**

On Christmas Eve they had exchanged gifts, sitting on top of the Ninja school's roof staring at the sky, she had shivered and he had wrapped her in his arms pulling her into his lap. Hinata had fallen asleep and next morning, she was in her own bed.

"Hinata" Gaara whispered softly it was a bit past midnight when his eyes fluttered open, sea foam green eyes staring up at her opal ones, she offered a small smile.

"Go back to sleep Gaara-kun." He shook his head, lifting his head from her lap.

"You need to go home." She gently pulled him back down and shook her head right back.

**And do I try to change him?**

**So hard not to blame him**

**Hold on tight**

**Baby, Hold on tight**

"I'll go home in the morning, I want you to sleep a full night." He sighed and pushed himself up.

"Sleep with me then."

**Oh 'cause I don't know**

**I don't know what is after**

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

**And if I could hold on**

Hinata blushed brightly and he blinked, red staining his own cheeks, she tried hard not to smile, she didn't want him to know how adorable, innocent he looked right then.

He pulled her into his arms and pulled the covers over them both. He spooned against her. arms wrapped possessively around her waist, she felt him, and heard him breath in her scent, nuzzling into her hair.

**Through the tears and the laughter**

**Would it be beautiful?**

**Or just a beautiful disaster**

"Gaara?"

"Mmm?" he murmered, sounding sleepy.

"I'm glad you're sleeping."

"We should do this more often." His voice was serious. she turnd in his arms staring into his eyes.

_'Such a beautifull color'_

**I'm longing for love and the logical**

**But he's only happy hysterical**

**I'm waiting for some kind of miracle**

**Waited so long**

**So long**

She pressed her lips to his a bit clumsily and brought her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He sighed and pushed his tongue against her lips. They were shy about it, two first-time teenagers who weren't so sure how to french. Hinata's tongue only started moving when he glided his own over her own, coaxing it to come out and play, he was so soft, so gentle..and he thought he was a monster.

Didn't he realize..he wasn't? Didn't he see what he was doing to her? If he ever left..and didn't return..her world would shatter. Gaara was the only thing that kept her gowing..his monthly visits to Konoha for his buisness as the Kazekage..she lived on..like a bad..in this case good addiction she never wanted to quit.

Hinata marveled at how he seemed scared she would break when all along..he was the fragile one, the one who needed gentle, loving care so as not to burst into a million peices. To start over with the scars on his heart torn open..whith new wounds.

**He's soft to the touch**

**But frayed at the end he breaks**

**He's never enough**

**And still he's more than I can take**

He sighed and pulled back for air.

"I need you..you know that right?"

**Oh 'cause I don't know**

**I don't know what is after**

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

Hinata merely nodded smiling brightly at him "I need you too Gaara-kun."

He seemed pleased with the answer and hugged her closer to himself, just like that he was sleeping soundly. Hinata watched in wonder for several minutes, his deep breathing,his relaxed position..well not very relaxed he had a death grip on her waist..but it was comfortable.she could get used to this.

**And if I could hold on**

**Through the tears and the laughter**

**Would it be beautiful?**

**Or just a beautiful disaster**

Her eyes began drifting shut, the temptation to sleep was so strong..but she didn't want to miss him sleeping..didn't want to but..he wanted to sleep with her in his arms..he wanted her sleeping too. Her smiled faded to a comfortable thin line her eyes half lidded.

'_So warm, warm, warm...love you'_

**He's beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

Gaara held her tighter..nuzzled into her neck she sighed happily as she drifted into sleep..just before she was totally out Gaara's vioce reached her ears, soft and sleep-heavy.

**Beautiful**

**(Beautiful disaster)**

**Beautiful disaster**

"Mine"

Hinata smiled "Mine..."

**Innocent: Arg..I'm a hopeless romantic...a bit OOC I guess..but I 'specially for Hina-chan...but it'll due in a pinch I think! **


End file.
